


Broken promises

by HanJisungie



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Seongwu is an asshole in this fic, post-disbandment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanJisungie/pseuds/HanJisungie
Summary: Daniel thought that his relationship with Seongwu was special and that the two were meant to be. He thought that they’d still continue loving each other once their time with Wanna one ends since Seongwu always promised him he would but promises were always meant to be broken right?





	Broken promises

There’s always an end, no matter how happy and how content you are with life something always comes to put an end to it that’s just how life works at least that’s how Daniel saw it anyways.It seems like whenever he gets something that he treasures and loves the universe always takes it away from him,if he had a chance to go back in time, to never audition for Produce 101 he would take it because that means he would’ve never met Ong Seongwu and he wouldn’t have to deal with the pain of having to separate from him,not just him though the ones who he became so close to and the members he considers family will be soon ripped away from him.

 

There were only 2 months left till Wanna Ones contract is up which meant they tried to spend time with each other as much as they could, they took trips to each other’s hometowns, they would spend each night watching movies and playing games anything that would distract them from the fact that they would never be able to do this again not like this anyways...

 

Both Seongwu and Daniel were in their shared bedroom, Daniel had his head on Seongwus chest while tracing circles on his chest with his index finger. All Daniel could think about was their disbandment which was coming faster than Daniel could blink,it seems like just yesterday that they were announced as the final 11 for Wanna one and were barely moving in together for the first time,complete strangers one day to best friends the next,Daniel knew what he was getting himself into when he auditioned for Produce 101 but he didn’t think he’d get so attached to his members, he told himself not to get attached if he made it into the top 11, they weren’t going to be together forever but of course Daniel didn’t listen and the members became his family, the ones he could always depend on. He also hated himself for falling in love with Seongwu and for forming a relationship with him but he couldn’t help it, he remembered the day when Seongwu first confessed and he couldn’t help but grin whenever he thought about it.

 

*Flashback*

 

“Come on guys we’re going to be late you don’t want manager hyung to yell at us like last time don’t you” Jisung yelled at the members who were running around trying to shove everything in their bags, Jaehwan let out a squeak when Jisung mentioned their manager since he remembered what happened last time they were late.

 

Daniel quickly ran downstairs while shoving a piece of bread in his mouth, he didn’t have the time to eat breakfast so he made do with whatever he could find, he grabbed his bag and phone and made a b-line towards the door when he felt himself crashing into someone.

 

“Oh my god Seongwu hyung I’m so sorry” Daniel stuttered “I didn’t mean to do that 

 

Seongwu reached over to pick up Daniels fallen bag and chuckled “you’re so adorable Niel I could never be mad at you” he handed him his bag and ruffled his hair in the process.

 

Daniel couldn’t help but blush when he heard the nickname that Seongwu always called him “thanks” he mumbled while turning away not wanting Seongwu to see the blush that was evident on his cheeks. It’s been about 3 months since they’ve been living together and Daniel has been confused on his feelings for Seongwu for a while now. The way Seongwu treats him isn’t the way you’d normally treat a friend,he’d call him adorable or handsome whenever he gets the chance,each night he slides into Daniels bed and cuddles with him,he makes sure to take him out every Saturday for ice cream because Seongwu claims that he enjoys his company and always begs Daniel for a kiss on the cheek as a thanks for buying him ice cream. It’s not like Daniel minds of course, he had feelings for the older so he doesn’t mind doing this things but he still wonders if Seongwu is doing it because he’s just being friendly or he sees Daniel as something more than a friend.

 

Snapping out of his thoughts he makes his way to open the door for both of them but was interrupted by Seongwu grabbing his arm and pulling him to meet his gaze “ Hey Niel ah once we get back from our fan meeting do you think we can talk? I have something I’ve been meaning to tell you”.

 

“Is he going to confess or am I reading too much into it”? Daniel thought “yes of course hyung but what is it about”? he asked with a soft smile.

 

Seongwu was about to answer but was cut off but Jisung walking back into the dorm, an angry expression plastered on his face.

 

“There you two are can you guys hurry up we’re going to be late and if manager hyung yells at us like last time I’m beating both your asses” Jisung said with his hands on his hips glaring at the two.

 

Both Daniel and Seongwoo sighed and let out a  
“coming hyung” and followed him out the door to the van that everyone was currently at.

 

All Daniel had on his mind was what Seongwu was going to tell him and hopes that he’s going to say what he thinks he’s going to say

 

**

 

Once they made it back from their fan meeting, they were exhausted as hell. Daehwi and Woojin started arguing about who’s going to take a shower first while Jihoon threw himself on the couch with Jaehwan next to him. Minhyun went into the kitchen to prepare dinner for the “kids” as he called them and the rest went into their rooms in hope of at least getting a 20 minute nap before they had to continue with their next schedule.

Except for Daniel and Seongwu who were both standing in front of their doorway, Daniel was fiddling with his hands and he quickly looked up to meet Seongwus eyes.

 

“So hyung what did you want to talk to me about” Daniel said after an awkward moment of silence.

 

Seongwu chuckled “yeah I was trying to gather my thoughts together sorry about that I just hope that I don’t scare you off with what I’m about to say” he reached over to grab Daniels hands “I think it’s better if we talk in our room though” he said while pulling Daniel up the stairs into their room.

 

Once they were in their room Seongwu took a seat and patted the space next to him as a signal for Daniel to sit there, once Daniel took a seat Seongwu grabbed both of his hands and made eye contact with Daniel.

 

“Niel ah I’ve been meaning to tell you this ever since we were on Produce 101 but I never had the courage to do so but I don’t think I have the time to wait anymore” he took a deep breath and continued “but I fell in love you ever since I first saw you,I fell in love with the way you smile,the way your eyes seem to smile whenever you laugh,the way you find everything funny and always manage to cheer everyone up I just fell in with love you“ Seongwoo finished looking at Daniel as if he was the most precious thing in his world.

 

Daniel didn’t know what to say, he couldn’t contain the happiness the was bursting in his stomach but something in the back of his mind was telling him that this isn’t right no matter how much he wants this.

 

“I love you too Seongwu hyung I really do” he sighed and clutched Seongwus hands harder “but remember we’re not a permanent group once we disband and go back to our agency it’s going to be really difficult to see each other and what if netizens find out-“

 

Seongwu cut Daniel off “Niel ah we still have months left before we disband let’s just enjoy our time together now okay?” he said while bringing Daniels fingers to his lips and giving them each a gentle kiss “but I promise you Niel ah that once it's time to say goodbye I’ll call and text you everyday because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you” he said while leaning his forehead against Daniels.

 

Daniel gave him a small smile “promise”?

 

Seongwoo leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips “you’re so cute” he said while pulling away “but yes I promise Niel ah”.

 

And of course Daniel believed him.

 

*Flashback over*

 

Daniel was snapped out of his thoughts with Seongwu giving him a quick kiss on the cheek “a penny for your thoughts Niel ah” Seongwu said while stroking his hair.

 

Daniel shook his head “it’s just that we only have two months left before we disband”he took a deep breath and exhaled while reaching over to take Seongwus hand in his “I don’t want to leave you Seongwu hyung how are we going to manage to stay together? We’re going to be so busy with our schedules that we won’t be able to spend time with each other”.

Seongwoo sighed and wiped Daniels tears away with his thumb “Niel ah I promise you that we’ll make it work” he whispered “I’m not going to let anything come in between what you and I have, you’re an amazing and loveable person Niel ah I’d be crazy to let you go”.

“But what if you fall in love with someone else”? Daniel mumbled.

 

“That’ll never happen I love you and only you” Seongwu buried his face into Daniels neck “there’s never going to be anyone else because you’re the only one for me”.

“Promise”?

 

“I promise love”.

 

And of course Daniel believed him again.

 

****

 

It’s been about two months since Wanna one disbanded and Daniel wasn’t going to lie, he felt lonely,of course he had Jisung with him but what Daniel needed the most was his Seongwu hyung back in his arms and to take him out on their weekly trip to the ice cream shop and pepper his face and lips with kisses whenever he was upset.

Daniel hasn’t spoken to Seongwu in weeks, if Daniel wanted to speak to him he would always have to be the one to initiate the conversation and Seongwu would always reply with a half assed response or sometimes won’t even reply at all, Daniel knew that he needed to trust his boyfriend, he knew that he was busy but so was Daniel but he still managed to send a text to ask if he’s doing well why couldn’t he do the same?

 

“Why don’t you go visit him or something? he’s probably under a lot of stress at the moment I mean fantagio is debuting their boy group soon he’s probably just tired from practicing” Jisung suggested once he saw Daniel sulk in the corner of their shared dorm.

 

Daniel suddenly perked up “you’re right” he said with a huge grin “I’ll bring him lunch and take him out for some ice cream to distract him from his training maybe it’ll help him feel better”?

 

Jisung smiled and patted his shoulder “I know he’ll be happy to you Niel ah now go I’ll just tell manager hyung that you were sick and can’t come to practice today”.

 

“Thanks hyung it means a lot”.

 

“No problem now go get your man”.

 

 

****

 

Daniel finished preparing the sandwiches for his boyfriend, they weren’t the best looking sandwiches but he knew that Seongwu would love whatever Daniel made for him. He placed the sandwiches in a small picnic basket and made his way to the fantagio building. He made sure to get him flowers as way to remind him that he loves him.

 

Once he went inside he was greeted by a lady at the front desk, who was currently typing away at a computer. Daniel walked up to the desk and cleared his throat to get her attention.

 

“Hello ma’am my name is Daniel and I’m a friend of Ong Seongwu I was wondering if he was around”?

 

The lady looked up at him and gave him a kind smile “of course dear he’s currently in the third floor in room 46C”.

 

Daniel gave the kind lady a quick bow “thank you ma’am”.

 

He rushed towards the elevator and hit the third button. He wasn’t going to lie he was nervous as hell, even though he’d been dating Seongwu for a while he’s scared about what his reaction is going to be since they haven’t seen each in a while. Would he be happy to see him? Or would he be angry that Daniel interrupted practice?

 

Once the elevator stopped he made his way towards the room where his lovely boyfriend was currently in. He quietly opened the door not wanting Seongwu to hear him since he wanted to surprise him but stopped when he heard his boyfriend talking to someone else, he peeked in a bit,careful enough so they wouldn’t see him, he saw his boyfriend in the corner of the room cuddling with a man he’s never seen before in life.

 

“So I rented a hotel for us to use tonight it’s a bit shabby but it’s perfect since no one will recognize us there” he heard his boyfriend say.

 

The man giggled “that sounds amazing but your boyfriend has been texting you all day didn’t you tell me you were going to break it off with him or do you still have feelings for him”? Daniel could almost hear the disgusting pout on his mouth.

 

“Of course not babe I’ve told you plenty of times that what me and him had is over and he doesn’t mean anything to me anymore you’re the only one I see” he heard his boyfriend say.

 

Daniel didn’t want to hear anything anymore, he walked away from the door with tears welling up in his eyes, he dropped the flowers and the sandwiches to the ground and walked away with his head low and tears streaming out of his eyes. He hated everything right now, he thought that Seongwu and him were going to be together forever and grow old together just like they had always promised. He thought Seongwu was going to continue loving him and cherishing him even after Wanna one disbanded just like he had always promised him but of course

 

Promised were always meant to be broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed I tried making it as angsty as I could :)


End file.
